In order for tissues to remain healthy, blood flow and lymph flow have to be optimal. In the healthy organism, optimal flow of these fluids is controlled by the interaction of many homeostatic systems. Prolonged interruption of optimal flow in any of the fluid transport vessels results in tissue deterioration. The drainage flow is as crucial as the supply flow for tissue health. In vascular disease, appropriately augmented blood flow to and from the affected tissues will improve the health of the tissue and promote rapid healing where tissue damage has been sustained.
Prior to the present invention, various compression devices have been known in the art for applying compressive pressure to a patient's limbs in order to improve blood flow. For example, it is known to use intermittent pneumatic compression systems for Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT) prophylaxis applied to the lower limb both before and after surgery. These systems are used to promote continuous flow within the leg veins preventing blood stasis and subsequent thrombosis. More complex compression systems using a multi-chamber inflatable garment covering the whole limb are available for the treatment of lymphoedema. The chambers are inflated and deflated in a sequential manner to force the excess interstitial fluid in an upward direction. Intermittent compression is also used to promote healing of obstinate venous wounds. All these techniques are applied with a variety of compression cycle times and pressures. However, each technique is only applied to a specific target vessel with little regard to the effects on other vessels, for example, DVT prophylaxis targets the deep veins but the effect on arterial flow is not considered; lymphoedema treatment assumes the promotion of lymphatic flow but the effects on venous and arterial flow are not considered; and veins with incompetent valves are never specifically considered.